Nothing happens unless first we dream
by xmarjox
Summary: Catherine's dreams reveal to her hidden feelings and Sara needs to learn to dance... dreams tell the truth, follow them. CatherineSara femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI things would be very different... blah blah, not mine.  
**

_Catherine didn't know where she was but she kept walking. She looked around with fear in her face, everything was dark. Suddenly she felt a presence__ caressing her arm with a soft warm palm and fingers slowly caressed her shoulders from behind, she was no longer afraid. Catherine closed her eyes trying not to move nor even breathe in fear of ruining a perfect moment. Just when shiver started running through her spine, the mysterious presence stopped. "You are safe now." Sara spoke magical words and walked away. Catherine immediately turned and ran madly after her-_

Her head hit the floor with a loud noise and Catherine woke up from her dream, the alarm clock and remote control crashed to the floor next to her.

"What the hell?" Where the first words coming out of her mouth. She stood up with difficulty and massaged her head to ease the pain until it subsided to a simple throbbing.

She threw herself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember how she ended on the floor. After a few seconds she did "Sara!" Her eyes widened as suddenly there was a realization of what exactly she had dreamed about. She had dreamed about Sara's touch sending shiver through her shoulders and down the length of her back, she felt herself blush at the thought of the two of them together.

She knew -in fact everyone in the lab knew- that the two women couldn't work together because they rarely got along. The only reason they hadn't killed each another was because they avoided working together. _'Do dreams really mean something?'_ she wondered.

Catherine let out a deep sigh and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Of course not." She said to herself. Realizing that those two hours were the only sleep she was going to get she walked towards the bathroom ready to immerse herself in a cold blast of water. _Obviously not!_ . She reassured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do dreams really mean something?" Catherine entered Grissom's office without knocking and closed the door after her. Grissom adjusted his glasses and looked up staring into her blue eyes, confusion creasing his brow. He took a moment to answer.

"Freud believed that dreams were the experience of the unconscious, thing that needed to be dealt with consciously-"

"You mean that my unconscious is telling me something?" She interrupted.

Grissom continued. "Well, another long-standing theory is that dreams are how people sort through integrate daily experiences. I've also heard some say that dreams occur because the creative part of ourselves needs to be free to express itself, which it can't do adequately while we're awake. However these are all unproven speculations."

"But what do you think Grissom?" Catherine asked accentuating the _'you'_.

"I think..." Grissom took off his glasses. "I think dreams are messages sent by our subconscious to guide us, feelings surfacing because you haven't figured out how to let them out. Dreams are questions we are afraid to ask ourselves. Things that we would like to do but that for different reasons we just can't do them awake." Grissom paused and studied carefully Catherine's face, there was a different shade of blue in her eyes. "I guess what I am trying to say is to follow your dreams Catherine. They might get misinterpreted sometimes but they never lie."

Catherine bit her lip and sighed heavily, then shrugged "Thanks Grissom." She said as she stood up and walked towards the exit. "I guess." She whispered as she opened the door of Grissom's office and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the hall, her pace slowed as she neared the breakroom, stretching her neck glad her shift was almost over.

She stopped at the doorway when her eyes quickly found Sara sitting at the table staring blankly into a book in front of her, too lost in her own thoughts to notice Catherine was looking at her.

She remembered the day she met Sara Sidle and cursed herself for not looking at the stranger asking where Catherine Willows was, because she had looked at her that moment for just one second she could've noticed how beautiful Mrs. Sidle was and the cute smile she was wearing. But oh no!, she didn't bother to look up, instead she spoke defensively. 'She's out on the field'_. 'How stupid was that!'. _ Obviously Miss Sidle didn't care about how childish and uncooperative Catherine was being because she closed the door and didn't leave, she even made a bad joke about the evidence that Catherine couldn't remember anymore.

"I didn't see you there." Sara startled Catherine, bringing her from her thoughts.

"I just came in." Catherine walked to the coffee machine.

"Oh." She watched the blonde from behind as she walked her.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked while serving herself some coffee

Sara rolled her eyes, the answer was obvious. She pointed the book in front of her. "Uhm...Reading a book."

"Obvious question." Catherine walked slowly around the table stirring her coffee and sat next to Sara.  
"'Bloodstain Pattern Analysis; A Guide to a Perfect Crime Scene Reconstruction'" Catherine read. "Sounds fun!" She sarcastically exclaimed but clearly Sara was in no mood for teasing. "Seriously why are you reading it? You already master that stuff."

'_Was that a compliment?' _Sara narrowed her eyes, intrigued by Catherine's sudden interest in her. The idea of just the two of them 'hanging out' in the breakrooom made Sara uncomfortable. "There's so much I don't know Catherine." She stated firmly, immersing again into her book.

"Well if that's true then you'll learn it when you need to." Catherine took a sip of her coffee and continued. "The greatest things I've learned doesn't come from books."

Catherine got no answer.

"I've been looking for ya'!" Warrick's voice came from behind the tow of them. "I'm sorry Cath but I can't take you home tonight, Grissom just told me I have to go to court after the shift. " His voice lowered. "I'm sorry."

Catherine sighed heavily and leaned back crossing her arms, she wasn't pleased. "I guess I'll figure something out."

"I'm really sorry Cath." Warrick apologized for the third time.

"Fine. It's fine. Don't worry. I'll ask someone else."

"Hey, why don't you ask Sara!" Warrick brilliantly suggested.

The only word Sara heard was her name, surprised by Warrick's voice she looked up. "Ask me what?"

"No,nothin'... nothin' really" The blonde blurted quickly with a giant volume and wide eyes.

"Catherine needs someone to take her home at the end of the shift. I have these reports to finish and after that I'm heading to court so I won't be able to do it tonight." As soon as Warrick finished explaining we winked at both women and left them alone.

"Sure." Sara looked at Catherine. "I can take you home."

Catherine smiled to herself, realizing Sara was offering to take her home. "No, no... No. It's fine...I don't want to be any-"

"It's fine." Sara interrupted and flashed Catherine one of her famous smiles.

Catherine wasn't sure what to think or say next. She had never been alone with Sara outside of work. Sure they're assigned to the same case every once in a while and sometimes they hang out in the breakroom with the guys, but never just the two of them.

All she wanted was a time alone with her, time to get to know and explore all shades of Sara Sidle, specially after... the dream. At the same time her biggest fear was to be alone with Sara Sidle after... the dream.

"Are you sure? I can ask someone else if you don't want to. Seriously it's fine, you don't have to." Catherine's hands were shaking, she wanted Sara to shut her up-.

Sara giggled at Catherine's nervousness. "I wouldn't be offering If I didn't want to." She didn't know why Catherine was acting like that, she was only taking her home. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to!" She said loudly, unable to control the volume of her voice. "I mean... I don't care who takes me as long as I get home so-"

"I get it."

"Well, thank you Sara" Catherine finally gave up. For a strange reason she wanted Sara to take her home more than anyone else, there was no point in arguing anymore.

With no expression on her face she closed her book and tucked it under her left arm. "I'll wait for you by the car at the end of the shift ok?"

Catherine watched in awe as the woman walked away. "Ok." She mumbled.

_Reviews are oh so very very welcomed..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: blah blah CSI not mine.**

**Notes: Fast update. I'm avoiding school work so here goes the next chapter. Hope you like (:  
(I'm sorry if Chapter 2 disappeared for a tiny moment, I had to correct something.)  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The car door was locked, Catherine tapped the window to get Sara's attention. Sara stretched her long arm and opened the door lock.

"Hey. I'm sorry, Greg was all chatty at the looker room." Catherine explained her late arrival.

"Oh... He told you about his wild weekend?"

Catherine sighed. "With details."

"I hate it when he does that. Too much information Greg!" Sara started the car.

"But I cut him out before he could finish, I had to meet with you." Catherine smiled and winked at Sara and rolled down the window.

She looked at the road pass by. A memory of the day she took Sara for some drinks after finding out about Hank jumped into her mind. That was the most silent night of her entire life. Catherine thought the most appropriate place to sit was at the bar, Sara sat closely next to her. From the beginning Catherine knew Sara was a closed book and that it would take sometime for the brunette to open up with her but she tried anyway, all Sara needed was company.

Catherine took her sight away from the road and looked at the woman sitting behind the wheel. Her hair was all tangled up and messy from a long shift but it looked perfect. Lip gloss was the only make up she was wearing but she looked stunning. Her gap-toothed grin was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Why are you smiling?"

Caught in the act. "I don't know." Catherine answered surprisingly calmed.

Sara raised and eyebrow and smiled. "You don't know?"

"Now you are smiling too. Why are you smiling Sara?" Catherine asked with a playful glimmer in her eyes. Secretly wishing Sara's reason of smiling was the same as hers.

"Beacuse you smiled first."

When Sara was asked the favor she didn't care to ask why Catherine needed lift home, she had been waiting to be alone with her for a long time, to go somewhere with Catherine. Anywhere with her, just with her. Sara cleared her throat."What happened to your car anyway?"

"My sister crashed her car and she needed mine. She's not a good driver, she did the same thing to my mom's car years ago. But you know how it is with family, it's hard to say 'no'."

Sara nodded. "Yeah... I know." The truth was she didn't know what that was like with family.

Catherine presence was making Sara really nervous. She had been waiting for this moment and now she had nothing to say, at least nothing intelligent. Sara looked up and down, between the seats and everywhere around the car for something to talk about. Unable to start conversation she turned the radio on.

"I love this song!" Catherine turned up the volume and hummed the song's catchy melody.

Sara couldn't help but smile again. She hated boy bands just as much as she hated animal cruelty, maybe more, but Catherine seemed to be enjoying the song.

"Now you smiled. Why are you smiling?"

"I am not!" Sara straightened her face.

"Fine." Catherine turned the volume louder. The humming turned into singing, the singing turned into crazy dance moves and she started to feel much more energized.

Even though the space was reduced, Sara noticed Catherine's moves were perfect, everything to the beat. The car was starting to shake and Sara couldn't take it anymore.

Sara let out a blasting laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Come on! You never dance inside you car?" Catherine leaned closer to Sara and took one of her hands from the wheel, waving it gently next to hers, to the rhythm of the music.

"I don't dance. Let alone inside my car!... It's distracting, for me and for other drivers. Everyone was admiring your sexy dance moves, you could cause someone an accident!"

"No one was looking at me. They were looking at the road, like you."

"That guy crossing the street was staring at you like an idiot. Everyone was looking at you. I was looking at you."

Catherine turned the radio off. Sara was admiring her _sexy_ dance moves? _'Maybe we should dance together some day' _Catherine thought to herself and smiled overjoyed at the idea. "I don't think my moves could cause a car accident."

Her cheeks started reddening."Oh believe me. I saw those pervs looking at you."

"Don't forget about you Sara. You were looking at me too." She was enjoying watching Sara's reaction.

Sara blushed in embarrassment and tried to cover herself with her free hand, avoiding all eye contact with the other woman the rest of the way.

The car stopped in front of Catherine's house. "Here we are!" Sara finally spoke.

"Here we are..." Catherine sighed, repeating Sara's words. "Maybe we should go dancing someday." Catherine half joked. She wanted so bad to go dancing with Sara someday, to watch her hips sway, to feel her body close to hers. But she knew that was not going to happen. At least not this century.

"Hysterical. Now you are making fun of my lack of rhythm." She had no rhythm compared to Catherine's. Her moves were pretty impressive, sexy, suggestive and cute all at the same time.

"I'm sure that's not true. You must have rhythm somewhere in you."

"A catatonic person has more rhythm than me."

Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and moved dangerously close to Sara, whispering softly. "Then I'll have to teach you someday."

Sara opened her mouth to say something but Catherine was faster. "Let's go dancing. It'll be fun I promise."

Sara looked over at Catherine, becoming aware of the small space between them and smiled nervously _'Act cool. Act cool.' _ "No, no, no... No way Catherine. No... Take Nick... Better yet, take Warrick, I'm sure he'd love to go with you."

"To be honest. Nick dances like a stick and Warrick..." Ok, Warrick was hot and a great dancer, but she only wanted to go with one person, the person that claimed having no rhythm. "Oh come on Sara!"

"I have to go home now Catherine and you clearly need to get some sleep..."

"I don't need sleep. You want to know what I really need? I need to relax." Catherine rested her head on her own shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well, go relax! Watch a movie, read a book...play with Lindsay."

"She's staying with my sister. I've got no car so I can't drive her to school or to her ballet classes remember?" Catherine opened her eyes and look at Sara.

Sara scratched the top of her head and looked down suddenly very interested in her shoes.

Catherine opened the door and stepped out."Ok, I get it. You don't like to dance and apparently you have no interest in learning either. See you at work and thanks again for the ride." She snapped and closed the door, walking away.

Sara buried her face in her hands, hoping she hadn't offended Catherine. She wanted to go out with her but for some reason she said no, she was afraid of letting Catherine down. She wasn't like Catherine at all. She wasn't the kind of girl you find at night clubs, maybe bars but definitely not night clubs. She wasn't the kind of girl everybody stares at the middle of the dance floor. She wasn't the kind of girl who dances while driving, careless about what other people might think. She was more like an ' intellectual' girl. Catherine liked flirting and being flirted, Sara avoided those situations.

Sara took a deep breath. "Hey Cath!" She shouted. Even though Catherine was far from the car, standing in front of the door with her hand on the handle, she heard Sara's desperate call.

"What Sara?" She yelled back.

"After work tonight?" Catherine nodded and both women smiled at each other. They were going dancing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review._ _Reviews make me happy (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer on chapter one.**

Thanks for all the reviews... and I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to update, blame school and work,  
I hope you enjoy this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


_Everything was dark, except for a soft lightning above her head. Catherine looked up, desperately searching for whatever ray of light illuminated her. She covered her eyes in fear. Suddenly she found her fingers trapped. Catherine uncovered her eyes and the light was now gone, darkness surrounded her. She gently touched the hand that was holding hers and recognized every finger ,they were so close to each other that it was biologically impossible. Her free hand traveled from the Sara's arms to her shoulder, her chest and down to her stomach and hips._

_Catherine caressed the soft cheek of the woman standing in front of her and slowly opened her mouth to finally kiss those angel lips-_

Catherine Willows turned over in her sleep and struck out at the offending noise of her alarm clock.

"Shit!" She covered her head with the blankets and carried on dozing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara glanced at the attractive women with outfits that showed more than was necessary and the men with seductive eyes in the bar, everyone in their own business, dancing and drinking. She felt vastly out of place.

When was the last time she went dancing? Panic began to set in. She couldn't remember ever going dancing. That couldn't be right! It wasn't possible. She closed her eyes and let the memory play over her. She remembered been asked to a couple of times, but the answer was always the same: 'No'. Dancing just wasn't 'her thing'.

"It's crowded tonight huh?"

"Yeah..." Sara screamed. The music was so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts. She could feel the vibration caused by the strong bass, under her feet. She walked to the back of the club, as far away as possible from... everything.

"I'm glad you agreed to come Sara." Catherine pushed her hair behind her ear, her blue eyes bubbling with enthusiasm. "It's going to be fun, I promise."

Sara raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she took a swing of her cold beer. "It better be."

"Did you hear that?" Catherine leaned forward and put both her hands on the table. The end of the song was near and she quickly downed what was the end of her drink. "We gotta dance."

"Dance? Now?" Sara laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Easy there! Give me another drink or two, or ten, to loosen up, get some courage to go and make a fool of myself attempting to dance."

"That's not going to happen." Catherine snatched away Sara's beer and took her hand, pulling her with strength off the chair, leading her to the dance floor.

"No, no, no..." Sara argued.

The moment Catherine let go of Sara's hand, the moment Sara sneaked through the crowd, escaping from the dance floor. It took half a song for Catherine to notice Sara was not there with her, she had been dancing alone.

"What was that!?" Catherine bristled as she approached Sara, a look that was all fire and ice at the same time across her face.

"This was a bad idea. I've never danced in public, I don't dance in public."

"Oh, so you do dance?"

"No!"

"It took me forever to bring you here and now you don't want to dance?"

"No. I changed my mind. It's a wise person who isn't ashamed to change his mind."

"What? I can't believe you Sara!" Catherine buried her face in her hands and shook her head in annoyance. "Then why did you come in the first place?" Catherine felt her temper flaring, and tried to control it, but it wasn't easy, nobody could get under her skin quite the way Sara could.

"I think you are overreacting a little Catherine."

She wasn't overreacting, it was something she had literally dreamt about a moment alone with her for countless nights. "Do you ever have fun?" Catherine said more calmly and waited for Sara to look at her.

"Define fun. You and I... we have different concepts of fun."

"Just..." Catherine straightened up a bit, moving closer to Sara "...something fun, it doesn't matter what it is." Her face was inches away from hers.

Sara's gaze fastened to the floor. Catherine and her were so different from each other, from head to toes. Unlike Catherine, Sara was familiar with the idea of not fitting in. She had always been more interested in work than on relationships. Catherine liked to go out, Sara liked to stay in. The simple though of Catherine and her together was enough to make her realize how utterly silly she was to think going dancing with Catherine was going to be fun.

Sara lifted her gaze from the table where they sat, locking eyes with the blonde woman staring at her. Catherine's emotions swirled. "I turn the lights off and lit candles all around me, I put on music, drink a beer and read a book. I can stay there for hours."

Catherine almost gasps at the thought of Sara and candle lights, she couldn't help but smile.

"Alone." Catherine said, a statement more than a question.

"Sometimes it's good to be alone. It's perfectly possible to have fun alone." Sara retorted with a gap-toothed grin.

"Alone... but not lonely. Sometimes it's good to be alone, but sometimes you just need company you know?" Catherine squeezed Sara's arm and sighed at the mere touch of Sara's skin, weakening and intoxicating, cold and hot, soft and desperate, magical.

"You are not the one to give advice, random guys picked up from clubs and bars are not company, they're-" Sara paused at the angered look on Catherine's face. Normally she wouldn't have cared about hurting or pissing off Catherine, but this was different, it felt different.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know." Catherine interrupted. "It's fine, don't worry." She had taken many risks in her life, but trying to build a friendship with Sara was definitely the biggest risk of all.

"Maybe I should try having some fun." Sara replied as sweet as she could and finished her last sip of beer.

Both women remained silent for a few minutes, Catherine's looked up as if thoughtful, then turned back with a mischievous smile and spoke. "I have a new offer if you still want to have some fun."

"I'll take it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Please if you read, review it... reviews are to me like a cookie for the cookie monster (:  
Thanks much!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if you were expecting them to dance on the last chapter but I had a different situation in mind. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews (:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uhm... This is your house."

"I know that Sara." Catherine opened her purse, searching for the keys.

"What are we doing here?"

Catherine opened the door and went inside. Sara stood at the doorway, still confused.

"Are you coming in or what?" Catherine headed to the kitchen, kicking off her shoes and dumping her coat and purse in the closet first.

Sara silently left the door close slowly behind her and followed to the kitchen. Catherine's house was bigger than it appeared from outside and more comfortable than she had imagined. Even though their work was time-consuming Sara could tell Catherine threw full effort to keep the house in perfect order and well decorated. The furniture of the living room was similar to the furniture in her apartment. All the other rooms in the house, especially the kitchen, were much more modern.

Catherine walked pass her and opened the refrigerator door and stared at the middle shelf; half a carton of eggs, six pack of diet sodas, leftover Chinese food, half a glass of milk."You like Chinese?"

"I love Chinese." Sara smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter watching Catherine open drawers and cabinets.

Catherine handed Sara pair of chopsticks and both women returned to the living room and slumped on the couch.

Sara drew her knees up to her chest and stared absently at the fabric of the cushion next to her. The silence between them felt awkward but comfortable at the same time. It had never felt that way before, things were always uncomfortable around Catherine and their discomfort was expressed through the lack of respect towards each other.

"You don't have to be alone, you know?" Catherine said out of nowhere after a brief silence, her voice came across soft and soothing.

Sara nodded and turned to look at her, a big smile on her lips. "I know, thanks."

Catherine shifted her position on the couch and changed the subject. At first, it was an awkward conversation on a one-way road trying to change directions, but gradually the two women found their rhythm.

"No way, Nick is like family. He's like a brother to me." Sara said between chews. "Besides, I don't think Nick would think about sex with me, he would be too panicked in such a small space. Grissom would probably start lecturing me about bugs and that would be a total turn off. Warrick... he's..."

"Hot?" Catherine sighed.

"Yeah." Sara nodded, her faced turned serious. "But I would never do that to you, I've seen how you exchange smiles with him and the way he looks at you."

A smile formed on Catherine's face which turned to a laugh in no time at all. "We've talked about that, we're just having fun, as friends. He's not ready to start something and I don't have those kinds of feelings for him."

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Catherine cut her off.

"Take off your shoes." Catherine walked around the coffee table and started dragging it to the side of the room, making sure there was as much open space as possible.

Sara raised an eyebrow quizzically and waited for Catherine to explain.

"I don't want you stepping on me with those shoes." Catherine walked over to a small stereo placed in the corner of the room.

Sara understood what was going on and did as ordered. "Fine. But I want to make it clear that I'm just doing this because I promised you, so make it fast." She stood up, now barefooted.

A moment later music started sounding, the melody was soft with slow beats, almost instrumental with few lyrics thrown at the end. It had a haunting jazz sound, one of those songs that gets stuck in your head.

"That sounds like wedding song Catherine." Sara mocked.

"You obviously haven't been to a wedding. We gotta start with a slow song, or you want to start shaking your booty already?"

"Oh no, I'm fine." Sara threw her hands in the air and smiled. "Ok, what now?"

"Step forward."

Sara took a small step forward.

"A bigger one Sara."

Sara took a small step forward and then a step back.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "You said you don't dance in public." She looked around. "There's no public here."

"By public I meant people watching me. Last time I checked you were part of the people."

"I am not going to close my eyes the entire time! Would you feel more comfortable if I turned the lights off so I can't see you?" Catherine struggled to hide the wide smile of amusement threatening to reveal. _'Say yes Sara, say yes!' _Catherine's mind screamed.

Driving, working, drinking, eating, talking with Sara had been amazing but this was the moment she had been waiting for so long, the moment she dreamt about every night, the opportunity to have her close, to feel her touch, to pull her body to hers. It had to be perfect.

"Please do that." Sara sighed and felt her shoulders relax, relieved Catherine was the one suggesting it and not her.

The lights went off. The room darkened, a gentle ray of light coming from the window illuminated Sara's feet. Catherine took a deep breath gathering courage and walked slowly towards the light to find the woman that hunted her dreams.

Catherine felt her toes touch others and stopped, standing dangerously close to Sara. Her hand took Sara's and she lead her to the center of the living room, where the coffee table used to be.

Catherine placed her right foot inside Sara's pair and placed both her arms around Sara's neck.

Automatically Sara placed both her hands on Catherine's hips and gently pulled her closer. Movements slow and smooth.

Catherine felt her pulse quicken at the sight of Sara so close, at the delicate touch of her hands. She hoped the thudding in his heart couldn't be heard in the silence ensued by the dance.

Their eyes met. The room was too warm suddenly.

The sensation overtook Catherine in a wave of electricity, and her knees almost buckled under the intensity. She closed her eyes to capture the moment, it was only possible to get so close to Sara before she pulled away, physically and/or emotionally.

Catherine realized how close their lips where and her breathing became heavier, she struggled to make it go back to it's regular pace, her entire body began to tremble. She wanted to do it, she just wanted to kiss Sara. She found herself filled with a sudden panic, a terror of being rejected, a fear that her mouth would be pulled away. With a newfound determination, she found the courage again and caught Sara's lips.

It happened before Sara could react, Catherine's lips touched hers. _'Oh my God. What the hell is happening? Stop this now Sara_.' Her mind screamed at her, but her body froze into immobility, unused to much physical contact from Catherine. A spark of electricity ran from

her brain to her toes. The kiss wasn't the most elegant she had ever received, but Catherine's lips were surprisingly gentle and she felt herself leaning into her.

After a few seconds she managed to pull away.

Sara's mind was reeling, not sure what to say, weeks could've passed before she opened her mouth again. Her relationship with Catherine was complicated. She knew that things were going to get out of control between them someday, she also believed there was a thin line between love and hate but the last thing she expected from Catherine was a kiss.

"Wh... I... I... " Feeling so much but unable to say a word, Sara stammered. She wasn't used to speaking from her heart, and had always been afraid of sharing her feelings. It was a throwback to a hard childhood where she had developed a strength of mind, a control over her emotions towards other people.

Catherine took a few steps back until the wall kept her from going further. "I'm..."

"Don't!" Sara's voice raised in anger, her eyes narrowed. "Don't say it! Don't say you're sorry . Say anything else but don't say you're sorry ."

"I'm-" Catherine shook her head, unable to form a complete sentence. "-not. I'm not sorry."

"I need to know if this... If you are just having fun, with me."

"No!" Catherine ran towards Sara again. "It's not just fun. It's... everything. I haven't slept in days because every time I go to sleep you are there, in my dreams. I couldn't help it, I had to kiss you...

It's all your fault for being you, for being incredibly beautiful and smart and funny and... I just want to be with you. That's it... I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

Sara blinked and looked straight at Catherine with questioning eyes, trying to see if her words were genuine, then relented smiling gingerly. "You haven't slept in days because of this?"

Catherine blushed a little and looked down at her feet without saying anything, she wished she hadn't mentioned her dreams.

"And what the hell took you so long Catherine?" Sara pulled Catherine against her and their lips met again. Sara's lips moved over her with such grace that made Catherine hungry for more. Her hands gripped the brunette's waist, and she stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her mouth more firmly.

Their kisses became more desperate, wetter, hungrier.

Catherine took once again Sara hand and led her to the bedroom, climbing each stair with caution while kissing and touching each other.

Once inside the room Sara laid Catherine down on the bed behind them and reached to place a light kiss on her mouth, still stunned that she was allowed to do so. She wanted to make love to Catherine, and Catherine to her. It all seemed so simple now.

Sara's lips trailed down her throat. Her hand starting from her breasts and moving downwards, across her stomach, brushing briefly at her center and down onto her thigh.

Catherine stood still under her, admiring the sight she presented. Catherine let Sara take the lead, afraid that if she made a sudden move the entire situation would suddenly disappear and her dream would be over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please, reviews are love.  
__Thursday is coming... I am going to need some encouragement to get through it...sigh  
_


End file.
